Garis Batas
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Yamaken berada di garis batas terluar. Sebuah garis samar yang membatasi perasaanya pada Mizutani Shizuku. - Warn inside. Untuk challenge milik ambu yaitu; Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta. Enjoy.


Bagi Yamaken, Mizutani Shizuku merupakan sebuah lorong lurus yang tak berujung karena, ia tidak akan tersesat di dalamnya.

.

.

**Garis Batas by **_Crimsons Scarlet Rose_

_Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_ **ⓒ Robiko (****ろびこ****)**

**Warn: **_Canon. Spoiler. Roman maksa. One-sided. DLDR._

**(•****︹•****;)/**

.

.

Tetapi semakin jauh ia berjalan mengikuti lorong tersebut, makin sadar pula kedua kakinya telah lelah berjalan terus menerus.

.

.

* * *

Pacaran sinar matahari begitu intens, tidak banyak uap air yang menggantung di langit siang itu. Udara musim panas di tahun ketiga lelaki bersurai kuning keemasan ini di SMA khusus laki-laki Kaimei, membuat kulitnya mengering dan agak terbakar. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

Hampir setengah jam putra sulung dari keluarga Yamaguchi yang memiliki rumah sakit ternama di kota ini, berputar-putar mencari jalan menuju tempat lesnya (ia mengikuti kelas persiapan ujian masuk ke universitas). Kejadian seperti ini bukan kali pertama baginya mengingat, ia sering tersesat di mana pun dan kapan pun itu. Tentu ini juga bukan kemauannya karena; Yamaguchi Kenji terlahir dengan wajah tampan, kecerdasan pikiran dan emosi, kekayaan, juga _sense_ arah yang buruk. Oh ayolah, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang tiba-tiba menyapanya, "Yamaken-_kun_," begitulah nama panggilan yang seenaknya dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya.

Ia tentu mengenali suara _mezzo-sopran_, milik perempuan yang menyapanya. Suara yang begitu menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah yang ia buat setenang mungkin, setelah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Mizutani Shizuku.

Putri sulung keluarga Mizutani ini sedang berdiri di belakangnya, dengan setelan seragam musim panas SMA Syoyo. Surai kecoklatannya yang panjang diikat dua jatuh seperti biasa. Tas sekolahnya diapit lengan kirinya karena, tangan kanannya memegang _flash-card_ yang berisi catatan-catatan penting dalam pelajaran sejarah. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, nampak tak terganggu dengan cuaca ekstrim seperti ini (tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis seusia dirinya).

Manik coklat tua milik gadis itu bertemu _hazel_ Yamaken. Kepalanya agak menengadah ke atas karena laki-laki di hadapannya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Jatung Yamaken mulai berdegup tidak normal. Dari dulu, perasaannya pada gadis mungil yang gila belajar di hadapannya ini tidak berubah. Juga dari dulu hingga sekarang, perasaan Mizutani untuknya tidak berubah. Tidak melebihi garis batas pertemanan.

Pada musim panas tahun lalu, Yamaken menyatakan perasaannya yang sedetik kemudian ditolak oleh Mizutani. Ketika musim dingin tiba di tahun yang sama, ia nekad menyatakan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mizutani berpikir seharian untuk yang satu ini, tidak asal menolak. Tetapi pada akhirnya, gadis itu tetap menolaknya. Yamaken masih melakukan semua itu walau ia sendiri tahu, perasaan spesial Mizutani hanya diberikan pada Yoshida Haru. Teman laki-lakinya yang kini berpacaran dengan Mizutani.

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, barulah Yamaken membalas sapaan gadis itu, "Yo, Mizutani-_san,_" ekspresi wajahnya tak kalah datar dari gadis di hadapannya, walau bulir-bulir peluh sudah berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

Omong-omong, mereka bersikap seperti biasa walau hal yang disebutkan di atas benar-benar terjadi. Mereka bahkan tidak ragu untuk bertegur sapa. Oh berterima kasihlah pada ikatan pertemanan. Karena kini, Yamaguchi Kenji adalah teman Mizutani Shizuku. Ini lebih baik. Sebab dulu posisi Yamaken tidak jelas, ia hanya kenalan Haru yang bertemu dengan Shizuku (tidak ada kata pertemanan di antara Yamaken dan Shizuku sebelumnya).

.

.

"Kau tersesat lagi?" terlalu jujur merupakan salah satu sifat gadis ini. Pertanyaannya sungguh tepat sasaran. Shizuku sudah tahu kebiasaan aneh Yamaken; yang tidak lain adalah tersesat.

Yamaken mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku cuma menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling area ini, sambil menunggu lesnya dimulai," dustanya.

Shizuku hanya mendesah pelan, ia tahu Yamaken tidak suka mengakui bahwa dirinya tersesat.

Laki-laki itu menyelipkan jemari tangan kanannya di surai keemasan miliknya, "Kalau tak ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi, aku duluan," ia agak sebal dengan desahan Shizuku yang seakan tahu perkataan yang sebelumnya itu cuma sebuah kebohongan.

Yamaken segera berbalik ke arah sebelumnya dan berjalan. Tetapi ucapan gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Ah Yamaken-_kun_, tapi arah gedungnya ke sebelah sini," Shizuku menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang Yamaken tuju. Kepalang malu, ia berhenti tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu sampai gedung tempat lesnya. Aku 'kan ikut kelas persiapan ujian masuk universitas juga di sana," tawar gadis itu.

Yamaken berbalik dengan ekspresi tertekuk. Sebal. Wajahnya agak memanas karena malu. Shizuku lalu berjalan ke arah yang benar, dan Yamaken menyusulnya sampai berjalan beriringan di samping gadis itu. Mulutnya masih terkunci rapat. Ia malu.

.

.

Di perjalanannya, tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu nampak tenggelam dalam rangkuman materi sejarah yang tertulis di _flash-card_nya. Sedangkan lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, memikirkan perbuatan memalukannya yang baru saja terjadi.

Sesekali Yamaken melirik gadis mungil di sebelahnya. Kadang-kandang ia sendiri merasa aneh sebab, pandangan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Mizutani jika gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Mengapa lelaki sepertinya bisa tertarik dengan Mizutani? Ah lebih tepatnya, _mengapa harus Mizutani Shizuku yang __sudah __dimiliki Haru?_

Kelebihan yang gadis itu miliki hanya ketekunannya dalam belajar. Tidak lebih. Tetapi ia cukup baik. Kadang sifatnya yang terlalu jujur membuatnya nampak manis. Oh sial, ini membuktikan bahwa Yamaken belum lepas dari belenggu perasaan yang mengikatnya selama (kurang-lebih) dua tahun belakangan pada Mizutani Shizuku.

_Hanya saja perasaan yang ia rasakan kini, tidak semenyenangkan dulu._

.

.

Mizutani akhirnya menyadari dirinya terus dipandangi oleh lelaki jangkung di sebelahnya, "Ada apa Yamaken-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berasumsi bahwa kau pasti haus soalnya, keringatmu mulai berjatuhan," Yamaken mencari-cari alasan. Ia tak mau kepergok sedang mencuri-curi pandang pada Shizuku.

"Ah benar juga, tenggorokanku agak kering," ucap gadis itu sambil mengusap pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sempat terbesit dipikiran Yamaken, _apa gadis ini tidak punya dan tidak tahu fungsi sapu tangan_? Tapi inilah Mizutani Shizuku. Gadis itu lebih suka memakai baju yang bergaya kuno, dibanding dengan baju-baju _casual_ yang _fashionable_. Ia acuh terhadap hal-hal berbau feminim dan imut.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah dulu di sana," lelaki berambut keemasan ini menunjuk ke arah bangku taman di sebelah salah satu pohon yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya, "aku akan membeli sesuatu."

"Kau yakin tak akan tersesat saat kembali nanti?" Shizuku meragukannya.

"Tch," urat di kepalanya tertarik dan berdenyut. Yamaken tak suka diremehkan, tetapi ia sudah biasa karena itu merupakan bentuk perhatian Shizuku sebagai temannya, "tokonya ada di seberang, mana mungkin aku tersesat," nada bicaranya agak naik. Menyesuaikan dengan emosinya saat ini. Padahal dalam hati ia berdo'a supaya tidak tersesat saat kembali nanti.

Shizuku mengambil beberapa uang receh dari dompetnya, untuk membayar bagiannya. Tetapi belum sempat ia memberikan uangnya, Yamaken berbalik pergi menuju _coffee shop_ di seberang jalan. Meninggalkan Shizuku yang masih memegang uang recehnya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda tiga bulan darinya itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang, ke arahnya, "Anggap saja ini tanda terima kasihku karena kau bersedia menunjukan jalan. Jadi, tunggu saja di sana," Yamaken berbalik kembali menatap ke depan, berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

Keajaiban terjadi pada Yamaken. Kali ini ia berhasil menemui Shizuku di bangku taman tanpa tersesat. Tapi gadis berkepang dua tersebut malah tak ambil pusing. Atau mungkin, ia melupakan perkataannya sendiri.

"Ini _Frappucinno_ punyamu," Yamaken menyodorkan sebuah _cup_ minuman ukuran besar pada Shizuku. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Iris coklat tua gadis itu nampak berbinar saat _cup_ minuman tersebut berpindah ke tangannya, "Terima kasih, kenapa kau tahu aku selalu memesan ini?"

"Aku sering melihatmu membelinya belakangan ini," Yamaken menyeruput pelan _Moccacinno_ miliknya.

"Tidak kusangka kau masih bersikap seperti biasa kepadaku," Shizuku turut meminum _Frappucinno_ pesanannya, setelah diaduk perlahan sebelumnya, "setelah semua itu terjadi kukira, kau tidak ingin berbicara padaku walaupun kita sudah menjadi teman."

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu," lelaki bersurai keemasan ini berpaling ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Shizuku duduk. Denyut tidak biasa pada aliran darahnya muncul lagi. Ia harus meredamnya seketika karena, hal-hal merepotkan akan datang nantinya jika ia memanjakan denyut aneh itu.

Yamaken menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia melirik ke arah Shizuku kali ini, "Apa kau kesepian karena kepergian Haru untuk riset penelitiannya di luar negeri?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Yamaken, seakan isi hatinya tertebak, "Dari mana kau tahu?" ia kemudian menaikan kedua alisnya heran.

"Bodoh, itu semua terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahmu. Kau berbeda dari biasanya. Kau juga nampak tidak bersemangat," lelaki di sebelahnya menjawab dengan malas, "kalau kau merindukannya, mengapa kau tidak coba meneleponnya?"

Shizuku memegang dagunya, melakukan pose berpikir, "Hm, benar juga. Aku malah tidak ingat sekarang aku punya ponsel."

"Makanya jangan dimatikan terus ponselnya, kau terlalu sibuk belajar sih," tanpa sadar Yamaken mengomentari pola hidup Shizuku. Ah, ia benar-benar kelepasan. Maaf.

Shizuku mengerjap, tetapi kemudian ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya gadis itu sadar bahwa, pernyataan Yamaken ada benarnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Kau lebih mengerti aku dibanding diriku sendiri."

Rasa hangat mulai menggerayami wajah tampan putra sulung keluarga Yamaguchi tersebut, "Jangan berlebihan seperti itu Mizutani-_san_. Aku tidak ingin berharap macam-macam lagi darimu."

"Maksudku, saran-saran darimu selalu manjur," senyuman itu masih menggantung indah di bibir Shizuku dan itu ditunjukan untuk Yamaken. Bukan untuk Yoshida Haru.

Sial. Kali ini Yamaken terlalu lelah untuk berpikir ke depan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, remaja laki-laki itu menaruh _cup_ minumannya yang sudah kosong ke atas bangku, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shizuku. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Hawa panas yang sedari tadi begitu menyengat kulitnya seakan-akan menghilang. Shizuku adalah _oasis_nya.

Bahu gadis itu menegang, dan surai keemasannya pasti menggelitik area lehernya. Mungkin wajah bulatnya sedang memerah sekarang, "Ya-yamaken-_kun_?!"

"Anggap ini bayaran atas semua saran-saran berguna dariku. Lagi pula aku merasa lelah karena berjalan berputar-putar dari tadi. Ah, dan tentangmu, aku benar-benar menyerah kali ini," Yamaken benar-benar mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

Keheningan janggal terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi tak ingin keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut, Yamaken kembali berbicara "Kau bisa kembali membaca _flash-card_mu dan menghiraukan aku"

Shizuku bingung, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Maniknya melirik _hazel_ Yamaken, "Kau tidak tulus membantuku," ia membuang nafas, mengambil _flash-card_ di saku seragamnya dan kembali membacanya, sambil sesekali menyeruput _Frappucino_ miliknya.

Salah satu sudut bibir lelaki itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai tipis "Siapa bilang ini gratis, dan katakan pada Haru, aku meminjam bahu pacarnya."

"Kau bisa dibunuhnya Yamaken-_kun_,"

"Terserah,"

"Kita akan telat ke tempat les nanti,"

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku berencana untuk membolos hari ini,"

"Tsk,"

Yamaken tertawa pelan.

.

.

Ia tidak benci berada di garis pertemanan yang membatasi perasaannya pada Shizuku. Batas paling jauh sekaligus paling dekat sebab, ia bisa terus berada di sampingnya sebagai teman tetapi tidak lebih dari itu.

.

.

_**Completo.**_

.

.

* * *

**A few words from author:**

_"His heart, his feeling, will still remain there. Will it truly be past? Or forever after and taken to the future? Who knows."__ー_ini cuma isi pikiran saya tentang Yamaken setelah baca dan nonton anime tonari no kaibutsu-kun sampe tuntas.

Semoga bagi readers yang ga tahu sama sekali bisa terbayang karakter mereka gimana.

**_Adios!_**


End file.
